At Batting Center
by Reasta
Summary: Mei yang ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya―yang hanya sehari― dan kembali bertemu dengan Ryousuke. Takdir memang sungguh membencinya. Sequel from Café. Mei/Ryousuke.


**At Batting Center**

 **Ace of Diamond © Terajima Yuji**

 **Sequel from Café**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mei melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai, ia bosan, tetapi bingung ingin pergi kemana. Dari _game arcade_ sampai _maid cafe_ semua sudah ia cicipi, ia hanya bisa memasang wajah masam dengan bibir dikerucutkan kedepan.

Pikirannya melalang buana, mencoba memikirkan tempat yang cocok dia jadikan tongkrongan di hari libur ini. Mei melirik sekelilingnya, cukup ramai untuk ukuran musim dingin seperti ini, napasnya berderu, mungkin hari ini ia akan mengalah dengan hasratnya, dan kembali pulang ke asrama, yang notabenenya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

Ia sekarang berada di Yokohama, ibu kota dari Prefektur Kanagawa. Katakan sajalah dirinya terlalu rajin jika hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu libur yang hanya sehari saja. Walaupun hanya kisaran tiga puluh kilometer dari Tokyo, namun tetap saja dirinya terbilang rajin. Hei, siapa juga yang berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah di kota sebelah, di musim dingin pula? Oh, ada. Mei tentu saja. Kurang kerjaan memang, padahal tinggal bermalas-malasan saja di asrama, satu hari itu pasti akan berlalu dengan cepat.

Baru saja beberapa langkah kakinya memanifestasikan niatnya, dirinya sudah tergiur untuk pergi ke _batting center_ hanyakarena melihat sekumpulan anak-anak membawa tongkat _baseball_ kayu yang biasa dipakai anak SD maupun SMP. Kekanakan memang, namun itulah Mei, kadang melakukan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang.

 **...**

* * *

Mei tersenyum puas kala kakinya menjejakkan diri di depan sebuah _batting center_ , tidak sia-sia usahanya bertanya sana-sini ditengah udara yang menusuk kulit. Ditengah kesenangan yang melanda dirinya, ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi, "Mengapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? Apa otakmu mulai mengalami gangguan? Menjijikan tau, dan juga minggir―aku mau lewat," suara yang terdengar lembut tetapi penuh tuntutan―perintah yang terlantun.

Lantas saja mata Mei refleks melirik ke segala arah―mencari sumber suara. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah mahkota merah muda sewarna sakura, senyuman―yang menurutnya―menjengkelkan, dengan syal sewarna biru laut melingkari leher jenjang sang pengguna.

"H-hah, kau!? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan apa-apaan dengan kalimat perintah itu!?" Mei mengerutkan keningnya. Sekarang jadi tidak lucu, kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan ini!? Dosa apa ia selama ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Ryousuke hanya dapat menghela napas kasar, terlalu lelah dengan kebodohan seorang Narumiya Mei, "Dasar idiot. Ini _batting center_ ―yang jelas-jelas tempat umum, apakah matamu sudah mulai rabun?" lalu membalas dengan sebuah kalimat sarkas. Mei yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya dan menggerutu kesal.

Kaki Ryousuke mulai melangkah membawanya melangkah masuk ke dalam _batting center_ , yang pada akhirnya diikuti oleh Mei dibelakangnya.:

 **...**

* * *

Ryousuke sibuk memilih tongkat _baseball_ yang tersedia, sedangkan Mei hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling, "Oi, kau tidak memilih?" sebuah teguran dari Ryousuke menyadarkan Mei.

"Huh? Oh sebentar, aku ingin melihat-lihat sedikit lagi..." lantas saja Ryousuke duluan pergi ke tempat dimana mesin otomatis berada. Sedangkan kini, Mei sedang sibuk mencari tongkat baseball yang cocok. Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua terlihat layaknya teman akrab.

Mei melihat papan _score_ yang terpajang, disana Ryousuke terlihat berlatih memukul bola dengan kecepatan seratus lima puluh kilometer per jam tanpa kesalahan sekalipun. Mei tersenyum simpul melihat itu.

"Ho, _score_ mu bagus juga~" mesin berhenti, tentu saja Ryousuke juga menghentikan ayunan tongkatnya, lalu melirik kearah Mei, "Lalu ... bagaimana jika kita taruhan?"

Ryousuke menampakan seringainya, "Hee, yakin? Jika kalah jangan menangis lho Na-ru-mi-ya- _kun_ ~" Mei bergidik pelan, entah kenapa ia merasakan aura dominasi yang sangat tajam ―walaupun hanya sesaat.

Mei lalu mendengus―menyepelekan, "Baiklah! Peraturannya mudah, kita akan memukul bola berkecepatan seratus enam puluh kilometer per jam, yang pertama kali _miss_ dia yang kalah. Pemenangnya akan menentukan hukuman bagi yang kalah. Setuju?" dan Ryousuke tersenyum seperti biasanya, yang menandakan persetujuan.

Dua mesin mulai bekerja, Mei maupun Ryousuke sudah bersiap dengan tongkat _baseball_ nya. Masing-masing dari mereka menampakan senyuman yang berbeda arti dari kedua pihak.

Sampai, pukulan pertama diayunkan.

 **...**

* * *

Mesin berhenti bekerja, yang menandakan setengah jam telah berlalu. Mei mengusap keringat yang mengucur dengan handuk. Ia kalah telak, selama memukul ia dua kali melakukan kesalahan, sedangkan Ryousuke seperti biasanya, bermain dengan rapi.

Ryousuke tersenyum―menyeringai sambil menatap Mei, "Jadi, sudah lihatkan hasilnya? Hm, kira-kira hukuman apa yang bagus untukmu ya~"

Mendengar hal itu Mei yang sedang minum pun tersedak, "Uhuk-uhuk! U-uh kau yakin!?"

"Oh, apakah seorang Narumiya Mei takut oleh hukuman!? Ini baru berita!" Ryousuke tersenyum puas, sedangkan Mei merengut kesal.

"Huh, baiklah! Akan kuturuti maumu." Mei menatap tajam, "Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh..." sebagai balasan Ryousuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ... aku ingin menantangmu untuk makan kare super pedas," sebuah pernyataan yang tak disangka-sangka keluar dari mulut Ryousuke. Mei membelalakan matanya, ia pikir Ryousuke akan memberinya hukuman yang lebih daripada ini.

"Iya, iya! Aku akan melakukannya," walau berbicara seperti itu, Mei tetap saja memanyunkan bibirnya. Faktor tidak terima kalah atau ia tidak suka dengan makanannya, Ryousuke tidak tahu.

Sekilas, Ryousuke tersenyum tulus, tipis―sangat tipis. Mei tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk menggerutu. Sungguh hal yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Gue jatuh cinta sama kapal ini www jadi bikin sequel /yha

Thanks for reading!


End file.
